Question: On Monday, Christopher and Emily decided to see how fast they could sprint 200 meters. They asked their friend Tiffany to time them with a stopwatch. After 1.65 minutes, Tiffany agreed to time the runners. Christopher sprinted first and ran 200 meters in 93.01 seconds. When it was Emily's turn, she sped off and completed the run in 72.68 seconds. How much faster was Emily than Christopher in seconds?
To find how much faster Emily was than Christopher, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Christopher's time - Emily's time = difference in times. ${9}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ Emily was 20.33 seconds faster than Christopher.